Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a display panel, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel applied the photo alignment technology.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) penal has advantages of light weight, thin and long life, such that the LCD panel is widely used in display technology. In a LCD panel, a plurality of pixels form a frame. The quality of the frame image is related to the transmittance of each of the pixels. The researchers tried to improve the transmittance of each of the pixels to provide a high quality LCD panel.